With the development of an electronic industry, requirements for the insertion and pulling performances of interface-type electrical connector assemblies are enhanced gradually to adapt to market demands. An existing electrical connector assembly includes an electrical connector and a mating connector, mated with each other. The electrical connector is installed on a circuit board, and includes an insulating body having has a tongue; multiple signal terminals are fixed to the insulating body and exposed to the surface of the tongue; and a metal shell covering around the tongue to form an insertion space. The mating connector includes a plastic main body, multiple mating terminals fixed to the plastic main body, a grounding elastic member installed on an outer wall surface of the plastic main body, and a shielding shell sleeving over the plastic main body. The grounding elastic member is in contact with the shielding shell. A front end of the plastic main body protrudes out of the shielding shell, that is, the shielding shell does not completely cover the front end part of the plastic main body. At the beginning of insertion of the mating connector into the insertion space, the plastic main body protrudes out of the shielding shell, such that the shielding shell cannot be in immediate contact with the metal shell to be grounded. Thus, the grounding elastic member cannot be grounded in time at the beginning of insertion of the mating connector into the insertion space. Since a gap exists between the mating connector and the electrical connector during insertion, the mating connector is prone to inclined insertion into the insertion space, such that the grounding elastic member may be easily in contact with the signal terminals to cause a short circuit, thereby burning the signal chip on the circuit board down, and seriously affecting the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the mating connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.